User talk:Oranjoos
Welcome! - -- YuriKaslov (Talk) 08:02, July 21, 2012 Yo dawg I heard you liked jets and PS3 so im going send you a freind request, that we we can pilot jets together.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 10:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) How To Make Links If you want to make a link to another page on this wiki, click on the button showing a chain link above the page editor (in visual mode, not source mode). When you do, type in the page you want to use on the blank box below "Target page or URL". If you want to call it something else on the page or add more letters (like an "s") to the word, type your changes on the blank box below "Text to display". You can do this for any link you want, internal or external. If you happen to be editing a page that has complex code (meaning you cannot edit in visual mode, only source mode), this is what you do instead. To link to a page in the wiki, type "_____" (replacing the underline with the name of the page). If you want to call it something else in the page, type "______" (replacing the left underline with the name of the page, and replacing the right underline with the name you want to use). If you want to add an "s" to the link word, just type "________s" (that's it). If you're trying to do an external link (to another website that is not in the BF Wiki), just type in the URL (with "http://" included of course). If you want to give the URL a different name, type "_______ (basically type the URL where the left underline is, then press "spacebar" and type the different name where the right underline is). If you want to link to Wikipedia, type "wikipedia:_______" (typing the name of the page where the underline is and of course) And add the " " at both ends. If you want to link to another wiki, type "w:c:nameofwiki:________|________" (Replacing "nameofwiki" with the wiki's name like Battlefield or Call of Duty, but make sure all of the letters are lower-case and that you don't put spaces between the words. And on the left underline, type the name of the page, and on the right underline, type the name again or type a different name) And again, add the " " at both ends. Hope this helps. 15:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Glad I could help. 20:31, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sorry for the very late response, but I have to admit I'm a big fan of them as well. Charcoal121 (talk) 04:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: I can make a template for you. Just tell me what you want on it and I can help you. 16:35, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:custom signatureszz and stuffzz How is this? if you like it, just type in the signature box and from there you just have to type four of these things ~. If you want your sig editted ever just tell me. You may also learn coding from me if you want but you will have to be on chat a lot. 04:53, August 2, 2012 (UTC) just testing something lulz 20:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey buddy, still alive? OranJoos, did you friend tywin1 (Slopijoe) yet on PS3? I am going to send you a Friend Request but you should really add tywin. He has I think 13 jets stars. I have 2 stars but I don't know why I don't have more (it is probably because most of the time I fly with tywin as my wingman and he usually kills them because he is way better than me but we have almost perfected a cloak and dagger pass which is extremely hard because your tail wings are sticking straight into the other pilots way so you have to be careful but I did it was an enemy once it was just random we were flying towards each other and it happened so I chose not to shoot him down but to run him into the ground and avoid humilitation.) :3 16:23, August 7, 2012 (UTC)